


July 15, 2000

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24648109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Strawberries caused Reverend Amos Howell to forget how cruel Unity was.





	July 15, 2000

I never created Superman TAS.

Strawberries caused Reverend Amos Howell to forget how cruel Unity was if other victims weren't found and his master's habit of hitting him.

THE END


End file.
